1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to rocking and/or reclining chairs having various spring elements operative during the rocking and reclining operation of the chair, and, more particularly, to noise suppression means for suppressing the noise generated as the chair is rocked and reclined.
2. Discussion
Rocking and reclining chairs often include various spring elements to facilitate the operation of these chairs which have been known to generate disturbing noise as the springs are extended and compressed. Rocking-type chairs typically include a rocker spring assembly between the stationary base and lower structure of the chair frame for biasing the chair in an upright, neutral position while enabling the chair to rock forwardly and rearwardly. As a seat occupant rocks, the chair follows the contour of a rocker block disposed on the chair frame and supported by the stationary base. As the chair is rocked forwardly and rearwardly, the springs associated with the rocker spring assembly are alternately extended and compressed which may cause them to generate undesirable spring noise.
Similarly, reclining chairs often include a pantograph linkage for providing a moveable leg rest assembly. An actuation mechanism enables a seat occupant to position the leg rest assembly from a retracted, stowed position to an protracted, extended position. The actuation mechanism typically includes one or more spring elements for providing mechanical assistance in the protraction and retraction of the leg rest assembly. As the leg rest assembly is extended and stowed, the spring element is extended and compressed which may also generate undesirable spring noise.
An additional source of noise may occur when the rocking chair is rocked too far forward or rearward such that the moveable chair frame contacts the stationary base, or nearby wall, or the floor causing a knocking or bumping sound. Such motion of the chair frame relative to the base can also create an unbalance condition for the chair or create a situation where objects may be trapped or compressed between the chair frame and the base or the floor as the chair is rocked.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide means for suppressing the noise generated by spring elements associated with a rocking and/or reclining chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means for limiting the forward and/or rearward rocking motion of the chair relative to the base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for suppressing the noise generated by spring elements associated with the actuation mechanism of a reclining chair which protracts and retracts the leg rest assembly thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide means for suppressing the noise generated by rocking and/or reclining chairs which can be readily incorporated into an existing chair or included in a new design.